My Personal Kink
by Loraine 82
Summary: I saw it on the show and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I guess it's my new kink.


He was wearing them again.

Every time he wore that suit, there they were. Like little thin, cloth reminders of just what he could do.

She moaned in spite of herself as he took a seat; all business with those glasses and that briefcase. Sure, he was all business now, but just get him alone and you couldn't imagine all the things he could do.

"Hey, what do I have to do to get a drink around here?" Her attention was brought back to the numerous people pressing around the bar. She plastered on a smile and took orders. Still, she managed to find the time to send a scotch, neat, over to his table.

~BN~

She watched him as he conducted his business; meeting with some unknown face that she would probably never see again. She always wondered why his business partners never came back into the bar, but as long as he kept showing up, and he kept wearing those, she could deal with the loss of a few customers.

He stood and took off his coat and she felt her whole body start to tingle. Some things should not be legal and this was one of those things. She watched as he adjusted his tie and the right shoulder and she felt a rush of wetness between her thighs. He was turning her on just sitting there. He hadn't even so much as looked in her direction and she was almost panting with want. God, it really wasn't fair that all she could think about when she saw him was that night.

~BN~

"So…I haven't seen you around here. First night?"

She shook her head. "Nice try. I don't hook up with paying customers."

He smiled at her. "Then give me this drink free and we'll call it even."

"No can do. $7.50 unless you want to start a tab."

He handed her a credit card. "Put it all on this and keep 'em coming. I'm really thirsty tonight for some reason." His eyes traveled over her. "I think it's really hot in here."

As she fixed him another drink; a scotch, neat, she got a chance to look him over. Not a bad looking guy. Older, more mature than most in the bar tonight. He was wearing a suit and as much as she didn't want to admit it, he was wearing it well. That song had it right; there was something about a sharp dressed man. She shook her head and handed him his drink. "All set. Enjoy and just let me know when you need another."

He smiled and she felt a slight tingle start in her belly. "Oh, honey, believe me, I'll let you know exactly what I need."

Going about her usual business behind the bar, she was highly aware that his eyes were on her. Not just occasionally, but constantly. She looked at him several times, hoping that he would be embarrassed about being caught, but each time it was her who came away feeling embarrassed. It was as if he was devouring her with his eyes. He wasn't shy about what he was looking at and he wasn't backing down.

She brought him another drink but this time there was a little something extra attached. She smiled as she sat the glass and the napkin in front of him. "I'll be finished around 3:30. Think you can hold out that long?"

The grin on his face sent chills down her spine. "I don't know honey, do you think you can wait that long?"

~BN~

She was beginning to wonder if she was going to be able to make it through the rest of hr shift. Even after she had given him her answer, he didn't stop watching her. It was as if he was memorizing her, studying her, learning her. If he put this much effort into just watching, what was he going to do when he actually got to touch her?

Finally, she wiped the last glass dry and placed it on the shelf. She threw the rag into the bin in the back and grabbed her things. She said a quick good-bye to the manger and walked outside.

And there he stood.

She had almost forgotten that she had agreed to meet him. She smiled slightly. "I didn't think you would wait."

His grin started that tingle all over again. "For you, always."

~BN~

Getting into his car was a bit nerve wracking for her. She wasn't the type of woman that just went home with anyone. She knew the things that could happen to a woman in this town.

He must have sensed that about her because after he had started the car, he placed one hand on her knee. "Don't worry. I promise that you'll get home safe."

She smiled slightly. "I bet you say that to all your victims."

He chuckled slightly as he navigated the car through the early morning streets. "Honey, you will enjoy every minute of our time together tonight. I promise."

~BN~

He opened the door to the hotel room for her and guided her inside with his hand on the small of her back. His touch was electric and she felt her skin begin to tingle.

He flipped on one of the lamps and slid his jacket off and onto the back of the chair. He turned and looked at her. "A bit over dressed, aren't you?"

She chuckled slightly as she slipped her own jacket off and then toed off her shoes. She smiled as she walked toward him, pushing him against the door. Her hands made short work of the buttons on his shirt. "So…I don't think I even got your name."

"You didn't read my name off my card? I'm shocked." He pushed her hair off her shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her neck. "Finley. Chuck Finley."

She groaned as his lips worked up her neck, over her jaw and then to her lips. Gently, he moved his lips against hers, his hands cupping her face. His tongue traced the seam of her lips until she parted them and then…oh god, his tongue against hers was heavenly.

Her fingers dug into his arms as they kissed even as his hands were pulling her closer, crushing her to him. His chest was hard against hers, each curve of her body fitting perfectly against his.

She slid her hands up his arms so that her fingers could play with the hair at the base of his skull. His hand splayed across her lower back, fingers gripping the fabric of her shirt. Finally, his fingers touched her skin and she felt she could have died right then.

He pulled his lips away from hers and began trailing them down her jaw and throat. He pressed her backwards until they fell onto the bed. She chuckled slightly as she flipped him onto his back. "I need you naked."

He sat up slightly and shrugged off his tie and shirt. She moaned in approval as she ran her hands over the sparse hair covering his chest before leaning down to place open mouth kisses along his collar bone.

Hands slid around her hips and then up to lift her shirt. She sat up and helped as he pulled her shirt off and tossed it into a corner. The grin on his face grew wider when he saw her breasts bare to his gaze. "Damn, honey. Damn."

She grinned as she leaned down, pressed herself against him and kissed him. She moaned. "Pants. Off."

He nodded even as he was reaching for the buttons. "Want you so bad, baby. So bad."

She kicked off her pants and her small panties and pressed herself against his naked body. "Ummm…yes, darling. Please. Fuck me."

Quickly, she found herself on her back, Chuck pressing her to the mattress. He was smiling as he took her lips in another kiss. When he pulled away, her eyes were still closed. She forced herself to look at him. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

She frowned slightly. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled again. "Do you trust me?"

"About as much as I trust anyone I take home from a bar. Why?"

That's when he reached down and picked up those two wonderful pieces of cloth.

~BN~

"Hey, honey, are you going to daydream all night or are you going to serve drinks?"

She jerked back from her memory to find herself still in the bar, still serving drinks. She sighed as she popped the top on two beer bottles. She had to stop thinking about that night.

The only problem was that she could still feel them around her wrists. She could still feel the bite of the fabric and the slight pressure when he had turned her onto her knees and driven into her from behind. God, just thinking about it was making her horny.

She slammed a glass down on the bar and poured a shot of whiskey into it. Right before it made it to her lips, a hand closed around her wrist. "Starting early tonight?"

His grin still turned her on. She lifted on shoulder. "Some nights just call for a shot or two."

He nodded as he took the glass from her and downed the liquid inside. "Meet me tonight?" His eyes devoured her body again. "3:30. Same room. We'll be waiting."

She watched as his hand moved his jacket to the side and ran a finger along that wonderful strip of fabric. She groaned when he pulled against it gently. Finally she sighed. "Fine. 3:30. I'll be there."

He nodded and leaned across the bar to give her a quick kiss. "See you there, sweetness. Don't be late." With a wink, Chuck Finley left the bar.

She sighed as she went back to her work.

Damn. Who knew suspenders were so sexy?


End file.
